


maybe being soft isn't so bad after all

by hereforthehurts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta!Amity, Beta!Luz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lumity, also i'm in love with beta Willow oh my GOD, and swearing, hurt amity, i need to write about... . .her, no plot just a lil spicy angst and then fluff, so much swearing, they're both beta in this because it's angst, ya thatse it :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Amity gets hurt. Luz is worried and pissed off about it - maybe more than she should be.Minor tw for injury and blood!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	maybe being soft isn't so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> WE LOVE BETA LUMITY!! ! ! !!! ! God i rlly hope we get to see them in canon ahkjhdjf (I'm in love with Beta Willow please Dana i'm begging you)

“Fucking _hell_ , Amity!”   
  
The girl in question flinches, frowning to the owner of the voice on the end of the hallway. Her vision blurs for a few moments, making it hard to recognize who it was that’s calling her name—she’s seeing red on the edge of her eyes, as if someone had been smearing blood around them.   
  
Or maybe it really _is_ blood, and that she really _is_ bleeding.   
  
Amity feels threatened by the figure stepping closer to her, bringing a bowl on their hands. Her instincts tells her that whoever it is, they’re not going to hurt her—but the person was scary enough to make her cower in her place. Her head throbs even more when she forces her eyes to focus for a second so that she could really see the person, pulsing so horribly that she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp and lose her grip on the wall.   
  
“Shit!” The person exclaims, catching her just before she hits the ground and breaks her back. They dragged her by her arms and sits her down on something nice and soft, guiding her head to lean against a pillow. “How many of your body parts are you going to fucking break in a day, idiot?”  
  
Amity couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Mmm… my nose, my back, and…?”  
  
“ _Not_ funny.”  
  
“Aight, aigh’—not funny.”  
  
The person sighs harshly and returns to wringing something that sounds wet on the table. “Hold still, alright? It’s gonna hurt a little,” they murmured, and Amity only had little to no time to react before something cold and wet presses against her bruised skin, causing a sharp sting rippling across her body.   
  
“Ah, _shit!_ ” Amity’s instincts reacted, pushing away the person with all the energy that she had left and tries to scramble away from them. “Fuck off—”  
  
“Amity, stop—I told you it was going to hurt!”   
  
“Don’t _hurt_ me!”   
  
“Amity,” The voice softens, letting their grip loose on her, seemingly startled with what she had siad. “Amity, it’s just me, Luz—I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”   
  
The teal-haired girl stop. “Luz…?”  
  
“Yeah, Luz. Do you… you didn’t _know_ it was me?”  
  
“No…?”   
  
“Okay,” The person—Luz—nodded slowly, concern written all over her face. “Shit. I’m gonna… I’m gonna go call Eda. I—”  
  
“No—” Amity managed to catch her arm before she could leave. “Please.”  
  
“Okay. Okay. I…” The other girl shook her head, looking frantic and overwhelmed before slumping on the floor beside the couch. “I just… don’t know what to do, here. I…” Luz buries her face in her palms, letting out a long sigh. It took a while for Amity to realize what was happening—she stared at the girl for a long minute before she finally sees the tears running off Luz’s palms along with her occasional, stifled sobs.   
  
“I… oh. Luz—” she reaches for her, straining her tired arms to hold her. “Don’t… ‘m sorry. Don’—don’t do that.”  
  
Luz lets out a strained laugh, looking up from her palms and wiped the tears off her cheeks a bit angrily. “You’re a _fucking_ idiot, you know that, Blight?”   
  
“Yeah.” She says stupidly. “I know.”  
  
Luz scoffs, shaking her head. “Getting in harm’s way like that, purposely making yourself hurt…. A fucking idiot. A big, _big_ fucking idiot.” She kept mumbling.   
  
“I was trying to protect… you.” Amity tells her honestly. “I didn’t… didn’ want you to get hurt.”  
  
“Well guess what, me fucking neither, Blight.” Luz glares at her, hot tears brimming in her eyes.   
  
“Okay… then next time, none of us will get hurt.” She suggested. She doesn’t understand half of the things she’s saying herself—her head was spinning, hazy, and all jumbled up. All that she really understood was that she needed to stop Luz from crying, because she hates it, seeing her cry. “I don’t… I don’t wanna upset you, either.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Blight.”  
  
“I can try.”   
  
Luz scoffs again, softer this time. “You getting soft on me? _Really_ need Eda to check on that head of yours.”   
  
“Mm. Yeah.” Amity tries to relax back onto the pillow, too confused and drained to comfort Luz beyond this. “Mayb’… maybe being soft isn’t so bad aftr’ all.”  
  
She hears her laugh. “I wish I could record this for you to listen later, when you’re feeling more sane.” She felt the other girl’s hand on hers, fingers intertwining, squeezing softly—then her whisper, almost inaudible. “I don’t… I don’t know what I’d do without you, Blight.”  
  
Amity was on the edge of sleep, too tired to care what she was going to say next, even if she would regret it. “Good, because me neither.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr <3](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also count how many of my fics that ends with/has the conversation "i don't know what i'd do without you" "good because me neither" loll . I'm planning to overuse it *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
